Some embodiments described herein relate generally to methods and apparatus for self healing of an optical transceiver containing multiple wavelength division multiplexing (WDM) channels. In particular, but not by way of limitation, some embodiments described herein relate to methods and apparatus for detection and correction of channel failure in an optical transceiver used in WDM systems.
Optical transceivers used in WDM systems transmit and receive data by combining a number of different optical channels or signals at different wavelengths onto a single optical fiber or a set of optical fibers. Each wavelength can be associated with a different WDM channel. Light for these WDM channels can be modulated to produce optical signals at different wavelengths to carry data separately. To achieve a sufficiently high data throughput rate, the number of optical WDM channels in optical transceivers can be increased.
A challenge for such optical transceivers with a high number of channels is channel reliability because the probability of a channel failure within such optical transceivers increases with the number of channels for each optical transceiver. Channel failure disrupts the WDM system because the optical transceiver having the failed channel cannot transmit or receive data while the failed channel is out of service or being repaired. In some instances, the entire optical transceiver may need to be replaced. The increased probability of channel failure is particularly problematic with board-mounted optical transceivers, where replacement of board-mounted optical transceivers typically involves factory rework.
Accordingly, a need exists for methods and apparatus for an optical receiver that self heals upon a channel failure in a WDM system.